The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly, to a system and method for communicating data in a network using backchannel signaling.
Recent years have seen an explosion in the demand for a variety of network applications and services. For example, as more and more users connect their personal computer systems to the internet, there is an ever increasing demand placed on the various networks that are used to support the evolving functionality of the internet. For another example, there is also an ever increasing demand placed on networks used in the telecommunications industry as the industry expands functionality to include carrying both voice and data across telecommunications networks.
Generally, networks typically comprise a number of data processing elements (i.e., network elements) connected together in a variety of configurations to allow communication of information (i.e., data) between the elements of the network and across different network groups. Exemplary network elements may include client computer systems, server computer systems, routers, bridges, telecommunication equipment, or optical communication equipment to name just a few. Network elements may be connected together in a network in a variety of configurations to receive, transmit, and/or process various types of information, such as voice information, video information, or generalized data, for example. Furthermore, network elements typically comprise both hardware and software subsystems (i.e., network element subsystems) such as, for example, power supply subsystems, signal processing subsystems (e.g., filters, amplifiers, multiplexers, optical-to-electrical converters, or electrical-to-optical converters), data processing subsystems (e.g., microprocessors, microcontrollers, or network processors), or software subsystems.
To meet the ever increasing demands for performance and functionality, network architectures, networks elements, and network element subsystems have grown in complexity. However, as the complexity of networks has increased, the burden of establishing proper connectivity and operability across the network has also increased. In particular, as both the number and interoperability of network element subsystems in a given network element has increased, establishing connectivity and operability of the network element subsystems has become more difficult. For example, an optical network element may include many subsystems that receive and/or transmit optical signals to other subsystems. There is often a concern about both the correct connection of these inter-system optical fibers.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for communicating information in a network about the connectivity of network element subsystems.
The present invention provides a system and method for communicating data between network subsystems over optical fibers using a backchannel probe signal. In one embodiment, the present invention includes an optical network comprising an optical fiber coupled between first and second optical couplers, a first processing unit coupled to a first tap of the first optical coupler for providing an optical payload signal, a second processing unit coupled to a first tap of the second optical coupler for receiving the optical payload signal, a probe signal transmitter coupled to a second tap of the second optical coupler for providing a probe signal, and a probe signal receiver coupled to a second tap of the first optical coupler for receiving the probe signal.
In one embodiment, the probe signal may be used to detect erroneous fiber connections. In another embodiment, the probe signal may be used to detect erroneous inter-subsystem fiber losses.
In one embodiment, the optical fiber has a maximum data transfer capacity, and the optical payload signal utilizes a substantial majority of the data transfer capacity of the optical fiber channel, and the probe signal utilizes a substantial minority of the data transfer capacity of the optical fiber channel.
The following detailed description and accompanying drawings provide a better understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention.